


【POT - TF】假戏真做

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: 演员paro，假戏真做（可能就是从戏里干到戏外吧（×）





	【POT - TF】假戏真做

**Author's Note:**

> 演员paro，假戏真做（可能就是从戏里干到戏外吧（×）

这件事的发生出乎所有人的预料。  
导演喊出了“咔”，声音落地，在场的工作人员瞬间放松了紧绷的神经，目光纷纷从片场中央移开。所以，事情发生的时候，大部分人也就听到一声闷响，再回头去看时，只见手冢捂着半边脸倒在一旁，另一头——大概是当事人之一的不二，赤裸着上身站在片场中央。  
“怎么了怎么了？”副导演忙指挥助理们去扶起手冢，也不知两位主演究竟怎么了，往日相处挺和谐的，怎么一个分神就闹出事来呢？  
不二摸了摸自己的脖子，能摸到喉咙上印上了一圈浅浅的牙印。旁人可能看不真切，只有他知道，刚刚手冢咬下去的那一下，一下子把他从戏里拉了出来，疼得他想揍人。  
事实上，他也这么做了。  
眼看着不二抚摸着自己的脖子，手冢也明白自己挨的这一下所为何事。他有些困窘地谢过前来帮助的助理，自己从地上爬起来，郑重地向不二道了一声歉：“抱歉，是我失了分寸。”  
其实这只是一件小事，可对方如此郑重其事地向自己道歉，自己不说话就显得非常小气。不二皱了皱眉，眼看两人成了所有工作人员的焦点，只能放下姿态，摇摇头：“我也有错。”  
相互道歉，皆大欢喜。副导演松了一口气，眼见两人已经分开分别往各自的助理走去，忙开始转移其他人的注意力：“好了好了，都动起来，准备下一场戏了。”  
围观的工作人员一哄而散，赶忙自己找活干起来。  
不二披上了助理递过来的衬衫，草草扣上两个扣子就坐在椅子上喝起水来。淡淡柠檬水冲散了残留在口腔中的手冢的味道。他猛灌了几口，悄悄转过头去，余光落在坐在片场另一头的手冢身上。  
手冢的助理正帮他检查脸上的伤，那一下不二的力气不小，但冲动之下，不二也很注意不要让手冢脸上挂彩。虽然他知道，对方对他做的任何事都不过是剧情需要，可那时，他还是控制不了情绪出手打醒手冢，也打醒自己。

不二是一个演员，演技还不错，可惜一直当不了主角，除了偶尔几次的男二号外，大部分时间都是在各种片场中担当助演。名气谈不上，到现在为止，他大概算是在观众面前混了个脸熟。  
这次接拍的电视剧，是一部BL漫改剧，对不二而言，也是一次难得的主演机会。一开始接到这个邀请，他其实有些抵触，可他看完原著后，不自觉就被漫画中的角色吸引了。一个天才，初出道就是最盛之时，之后就再也回不到顶峰。一个怀才不遇，不识人间，寂寞又莫名性感的人，每一处都吸引着不二，诱惑着不二接下这个邀约。  
故事看似处处透着情欲，却又处处透着纯情，不二看完有些欲罢不能。故事是好故事，但作为深夜剧，必然少不了激情戏。不二在别的剧里不是没试过激情戏，但基本都是点到即止。看原著的情况，不二觉得，不管是为了还原原著，还是吸引观众，都不可能只是点到为止。  
思考了很久，不二还是决定接下了这部剧，一是主演机会难得，二是故事确实吸引他。作为一个演员，在没有足够的话语权之前，他根本没有太多选择的权利。左右不过是一次合作，演员嘛，什么都得经历经历才算圆满。  
与不二演对手戏的演员叫手冢国光，本职是个舞台剧演员，偶尔客串一下电视剧，所以在电视上的曝光率不高，认识的人不多。不二上网搜过一下照片，看起来是个一本正经的男人，长得也不差，拍起戏来应该不会太尴尬。  
事实上正如不二所想，他们从入组到现在，配合一直非常默契。除了一开始的亲密戏因为不熟悉尴尬重拍了几条以外，其他的戏都非常顺利地完成了。  
直到今天。

似乎是意识到什么，手冢朝不二那处看了一眼。对方正在和助理说话，手冢收回目光，继续看手上的剧本。  
今天拍的是夜晚的剧，还有一场戏，今天的工作的结束了。对于接下来的那场戏，手冢自觉没有太大的难度。事实上，现在他的注意力也不在手上的剧本上。他的脑海里不断地回放着方才发生的一切。  
刚才的深夜戏，其实是一场激情戏。  
他所饰演的角色，与不二所饰演的角色，有着说不明道不清的关系。他们是旧友，是合作伙伴，同时，也是床伴——这么说或许不准确，因为目前为止，剧中的他们都没有走到最后一步。剧情安排，最后一步，需要等到结局。  
而刚刚过去的那一场戏，对手冢而言，也是一场极大的挑战。他本是舞台剧演员，偶尔在电视上露面，也不过是友情客串。像这样的大尺度深夜剧，他是第一次接触。  
而刚刚过去的那场戏，他需要与不二拥吻，表演出前戏。即便知道一切都是在表演，可当他真正入戏，看着眼前的不二时，他情不自禁地，仿佛要把对方拆骨入腹般亲吻着他。在情节进一步升级时，他将不二扑倒在地，无法控制地舔舐对方修长的脖颈。他能感觉到，在自己的舌头底下，是滑腻细致的肌肤，以及肌肤下鼓鼓跳动的脉搏，每一处都在诱惑着他继续深入。  
然后，他无法自控地，咬了一下不二的喉咙。  
失去控制是一件非常可怕的事情，至少对手冢而言是这样。等他注意到自己失了方寸时，下一秒，就是导演喊停的声音。他下意识地停下动作，直起身，思绪还未归位，等待着他的就是不二带着愠怒的一拳……  
他摸了摸自己温热的脸颊，在心里叹了一口气。不二没错，是他逾越了，这一拳是他活该。

后来的戏份很轻易就完成了，文戏对两人而言都不是难事。这一天所有的拍摄任务结束后，不二回到了酒店休息。他需要时间继续熟悉明天的戏。  
等他洗好澡坐在书桌前，已经是一个小时后的事。他翻开剧本没看几页，就听见了敲门的声音。  
这层楼基本都是剧组的工作人员，助理知道他的习惯，不会在晚上来打扰他。那这时间，会是谁？  
不二疑惑地打开房门，发现门外竟然是手冢。  
“手冢君？”  
手冢穿着常服，站在门外：“方便吗？”  
“啊，嗯，方便的。”不二让出路，“你先进来吧，在外面太显眼了。”  
手冢点点头，依言进了不二的房间。他停在床前，转身面对不二。  
“那，手冢君过来是因为……？”  
“抱歉。”  
眼前高大挺拔的男人忽然在自己面前弯下了腰，让不二一瞬间呆在原地：“手……手冢君？”  
“抱歉，不二君。”手冢弯着腰，声音被压到最低，“今天，是我过火了。”  
“啊……”不二总算是听懂了，敢情这个男人片场里道歉不够，还特意来自己房间向自己当面道歉，“不，那个……没关系的，手冢君。是我反应过度，本来就是工作，作为演员，竭尽全力完成表演才是正确的。你也只是在专心表演而已，没有什么可指摘的。”  
手冢弯着腰，他看不见不二的表情。可他知道，自己现在的表情一定非常不淡定。他没有勇气直起身直面不二。他内心翻腾。回到酒店他细细回想，终于想清楚自己为什么会做出这样超过的事。  
——他不仅入了戏，他还着了魔。  
不二已经不在意这件事，可手冢如今的举动，让他有种自己得理不饶人的感觉。他眉头微蹙，思考着该如何结束这个尴尬的情景。他四处张望，目光落在被他临时放在书桌上的剧本上。  
不二心生一计：“那个，手冢君。”  
手冢抬起头来。  
“难得有机会，不如我们排练一下吧。”不二越过手冢拿起桌上的剧本，“其实有一些地方我一直抓不好感觉，本来想自己琢磨一下的，但现在手冢君你在，那就再好不过了。”  
话说到此，不必不二继续说下去，手冢也明白不二的用意。他暗自松了一口气，直起身，放松一直紧绷的表情，说：“乐意之极。”  
然而当两个人都坐下来之后，气氛却一度变得非常沉默。真要追究起来，不二找不到感觉，或者难以进入角色的戏份，大部分落在激情戏上。而这一部分戏，恰恰是最无法排练的部分。  
不二非常懊恼，本想缓解尴尬，谁知道现在又朝着另一种尴尬狂奔而去。  
却是手冢先打破沉默：“不二君，为什么你会来出演？”  
“诶？”对于手冢的问题，不二有些措手不及，“是啊，为什么呢？大概是因为，角色很吸引人吧。”  
“哪里？”  
“嗯？”  
手冢问：“吸引你的，是哪一部分？”  
不二没有回答，实际上，他也回答不了。这个角色，这部剧吸引他的点很多，但真要他说出个一二，他说不出来。这个故事不复杂，但角色，却是个非常复杂有非常丰满的角色。吸引不二的，不是简单能说出的一二点，而是这个角色本身，就吸引了他所有的目光。  
他没有让气氛一直沉默下去。他凝视手冢，嘴角勾起了一个恰到好处的弧度：“那你呢，手冢？”他不直接回答，而是反问，“你为什么接拍？”  
手冢面不改色，不二猜不透这人是否早就猜到了自己会问这一句。手冢的目光透过镜片落在不二身上，镜片后琥珀色的眼眸上，满满当当全是不二的影子。  
不二一下看呆了，目光怎么样也移不开，只能被迫维持原样和手冢对视。  
“因为剧本。”手冢说，“这是个很纠结的角色，他一直看着对方，但是丢不了现在拥有的。他是个普通人，很霸道，又很懦弱。”他顿了顿，“招人恨。”  
“噗。”不二忍不住笑起来，“招人恨，手冢，你真有趣。”  
手冢没有应答不二的调侃，他凝视不二，沉默半晌，又说：“还有一个原因。”  
“是什么？”  
“你。”  
不二以为自己听错了。  
“你是个优秀的演员，和你合作，是我的一个愿望。”  
这个理由听起来有理有据，却又显得特别不真实。有一秒钟不二觉得自己刚才的错愕是想太多了，对方不过是想跟自己切磋一下，恰好这个角色又吸引他，所以才接下这部戏。  
不二笑起来：“想不到我面子挺大的。”  
“你想不到的事情还很多。”  
手冢忽然来了这么一句，不二有些懵：“还有什么？”  
手冢自知失言，打算就此终结这个话题。他起身，说：“抱歉，深夜打扰了，我回去了。”  
他转身就要离开，谁料竟被身后人拽住了衣角。手冢有些疑惑地回过头，却见不二紧张地把手缩回去：“不，我……”  
“不二……”  
不二低下头，忽然没有勇气看手冢。他不知道自己为什么要拉住手冢，他的思绪在那一刻一片空白，直到手冢回头，他才意识到自己做了什么。  
“抱歉抱歉。”不二忙站起来，摆摆手，“什么事也没有，你累了吧，快回去吧，手冢。”  
手冢心下一沉，忽然回过身，一把抓住不二的手腕：“你不是想排练吗？”  
“诶？”  
“我们，现在排练吧。”  
不二不明就里，就被面前人拉了个踉跄，猛地向前扑去。手冢牢牢地接住不二，一手揽住不二的腰，一手抬起不二的脸庞。  
“我记得，剧本里没有这一段。”不二毫不畏惧，睁开一双蓝眸，直视手冢镜片后那片沉静的汪洋。  
手冢神色自若，仿佛现在做出逾矩行为的并非自己：“我有即兴创作的自由。”  
“所以你不考虑你的对手是否能接住？”  
“我相信他。”手冢的拇指摩擦起不二的下唇，“如我所料，他接得很好。”  
“那么，下一步……”不二伸出舌头，舔了一下“蹂躏”着自己嘴唇的手指，“你打算继续即兴，还是按着剧本走？”  
柔软的舌尖通过指尖带给手冢一阵直击全身的战栗，他眉头微蹙，勉强压下从心底猛蹿起来的火花。眼前近在咫尺的人，尽管身体在微微发抖，脸上却倔强地不露半点惧色。手冢忽然明白了，他确确实实着了魔——这个人本来就是一个小恶魔，一点一点地侵占了他的全部思绪。  
手冢收回手指，提起不二的下颚：“我不确定……”他凝视不二微张的嘴唇，“我可以吻你吗？”  
剧本里没有这一句，不二非常清楚。不论是原著漫画还是剧本，不二都通读了非常多遍，几乎倒背如流，他相信，他面前的对手是一样的。  
他们接过吻——至少这部戏的吻戏不少——不二可以说，他已经非常熟悉手冢的嘴唇的形状和味道。如果再从另一个角度说，剧中的角色，定然不会问这样的问题。  
所以，对于这个问题，不二非常确定，这是一个手冢国光询问不二周助的问题。  
这是一切的转折点。  
此时不二的脑袋非常清晰，他有两条路可选——摇头，他可以马上推开手冢，跟他保持安全且理智的距离，告别离开这个房间，明天两人依然是合拍的搭档以及势均力敌的对手；或者点头，度过一个荒诞又刺激的桃色夜晚，从此走向不可预测的结局。无论是哪种选择，此刻主动权掌握在他的手中——对方把选择权交给了他。  
“手冢……”  
“嗯？”  
不二没有问出下一句。  
他微微一笑，甚至没有回答手冢一开始的问题。他直视手冢，拉下手冢的手，双手揪住手冢的衣领，用力将他拉弯了腰。然后，他主动吻了上去。  
嘴唇相触的瞬间，手冢停顿了一秒。不二没有马上撤开，这短暂的停留时间，让手冢抓到了机会。他温柔地含住不二的下唇，用牙齿轻咬这一份小小的柔软。不二的气息就吐在他的唇边，他能感受到来自另一人的温度和脉动。  
短暂的亲吻结束，不二长吁一口气。  
他其实想问手冢，这究竟是戏还是真。可问题到了嘴边，他就放弃了。是真心还是假戏其实一点也不重要，至少在此刻，他们都不在意这个问题——他们不过是套着假戏的幌子，玩着拙劣又笨拙的真心游戏。也许这个晚上过后，他们的关系并不会发生任何的变化。  
谁知道呢。  
手冢凝视着被他揽在怀中的人，一语不发。他明白，现在他该做的是放开手，然后规矩地离开这个房间。  
他是该这么做的。明天他们还要继续合作，即便再次发生亲密的举动，也只是因为剧情需要。  
但是……  
他凝视着不二，手臂反而缓缓收紧。  
却是不二抬起头，嘴唇擦过手冢的唇角，凑到手冢的耳边，轻声问：“做？”  
手冢觉得自己的神经在这一瞬间绷断了。  
他猛地收紧手臂，将不二牢牢地圈在自己的怀里。不二低哼了一声，抬起头，瞬间就被眼前的男人夺去了呼吸。  
手冢发现，其实他想这么做很久了。  
尽管在拍戏时，他和不二有不少的亲热剧情，可手冢清楚得很，这都不是真的。在那时，他和不二都被套在角色中，一举一动都是角色所为，甚至心情，也会被剧情影响。手冢其实很困惑，他是不是因为入戏太深，才会对不二怀有不可言说的欲望。  
而这个困惑，在此时被解开了。  
他拥抱着不二，用力地亲吻着怀里的人。唇舌交缠的感觉他不陌生，可偏偏他又清晰地认识到，现在与他接吻的人，是不二周助，而不是剧里的角色。  
这种认知令他心潮澎湃，恨不得一直吻下去。  
不二接纳了手冢的吻，毫不畏惧地回应他，挑逗他。他伸出舌头，主动缠上手冢的舌，双手顺着手冢挺拔的腰背缓缓往上，最后攀在手冢的肩上，紧紧地贴在手冢的身上。  
他眯着眼，不甚清楚的画面中，是手冢紧闭的双眼，与在接吻时也同样认真的脸庞。这张脸英俊又深情，仿佛他拥抱着的就是他此生唯一的爱人，而不是一个露水情人。  
舍不得分开的唇舌在不二的轻轻推阻下结束。不二轻轻喘了一口气，靠在手冢的肩头上歇息。手冢抚摸着不二的背，侧过头咬了口不二小巧的耳垂，吹着气在他耳边问：“可以吗？”  
这话大概是回应接吻前的那个问题，不二噗嗤一声笑出来。他蹭着手冢的侧脸，嘴唇若有似无地一下一下触碰手冢的嘴唇，又呵着气轻轻咬一口：“现在才问这个问题？”  
是了，晚了。手冢想，复又擒住不二挑逗一样的嘴唇，一手扶着不二的腰，另一手已经扯出了不二束在裤腰中的上衣，探入衣服下面，触摸到不二温热又细腻的皮肤。  
正如手冢已经不是第一次亲吻不二，这也不是他第一次抚摸不二的身体，可却又第一次以手冢国光的名义触摸不二周助的一切。  
缠绵着分开的唇舌见牵出了一条银丝，手冢已经顾不上绅士礼仪。他松开不二，有些粗暴地将他推倒在旁边的桌几上。不二没想到手冢会来这么一出，整个人扑到在桌上，把原本堆放在桌上的书和剧本全都推到地上。他翻过身，半躺在桌上，看着眼前的男人急切地扯开衬衫的纽扣，脱掉上衣，露出精壮的上半身。不得不说，即便不二同样是男人，也免不得对手冢这一健壮又性感的身体为之侧目。  
手冢压了上来，又吻了他。不二发现手冢很喜欢接吻，比起他的身体，手冢更喜欢叼着他的舌头吸吮，偶尔轻咬，交换彼此的唾液，仿佛要在接吻时就把不二拆分入肚，融入骨血。  
不过不二也没闲着，他屈膝，抬腿轻轻顶了顶手冢胯下。那个地方还沉睡着，隔着薄薄的布料，不二也已经能够感受到布料下跳动的筋脉。他用膝盖顶了顶，蹭了几下，一手伸到那处，在那即将要苏醒的器官上，用手指柔柔地画着圈。  
手冢眉头微蹙，他放开不二已经被他吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，低头咬了一口不二白皙的脖颈，说：“不二，不要招惹我。”  
“太晚了，手冢。”不二吃吃笑着，在手冢下腹放肆玩弄的手一把握住被束缚的东西，按揉着，摩擦着，“你以为我一直在做什么？”  
真是太可恶了。  
手冢已经顾不得耐心解开不二衣服上的纽扣，他用力一扯，被蛮力崩断的纽扣弹到了地面，不二赤裸的上身显露在手冢眼前。手冢俯下身，吮吻不二的脖颈，手指按揉着不二的乳头，每每揉捏一下，他都能听到不二从鼻腔中哼出的浓重的呼吸。  
“你喜欢这里，是吗？”  
手冢明知故问，加重了手上的力气。不二昂起头，发出好听的低吟，只让手冢头皮也发麻，身下的小兄弟也禁不住站了起来。  
“手冢……”不二挺起胸膛，抱着手冢的头，将另一侧乳粒送到手冢面前，“这边……”  
手冢低声一笑，朝颤颤巍巍的乳头吹了一口热气。不二的身体抖了一下，一个劲地往手冢面前送，仿佛要等不及一般。手冢没有犹豫，张嘴含住了等待已久的果实。粗糙的舌头扫过战栗的果实，卷在舌间。不二胸膛剧烈地起伏，手冢的举动打破了他的色厉内荏。他一副老司机的模样不怕死地挑衅身上的人，没想到一秒都没撑下去，就被这个人一一攻破。  
怎么可以，就这么落了下风呢？  
不二把心一横，用力推开手冢。手冢有些错愕，直起身看着缓缓坐起来的不二。尽管衣襟大开，乳头挺立的模样，让不二丢失了大部分气势，反而显得更加可口，可手冢还是暂停了进攻，只想看不二打的什么算盘。  
不二从桌上下来，站在手冢面前。他靠在手冢身上，抬头舔吻手冢的喉结，另一只手解开手冢的裤子，潜入裤子内部，隔着棉质的内裤套弄手冢已经硬起来的性器。  
他阻止了手冢想要触碰他的手，望着手冢的眼睛笑着说：“我记得，剧本里有这么一段……”  
他跪下来，拉下手冢的内裤，阴茎随之跳了出来。粗长的性器散发出浓烈的男性气味，让不二有些晕眩。他握住手冢的性器，套弄了两下，然后张口含了进去。  
剧本中究竟有没有这一段，手冢已无暇分辨。他只知自己的分身被纳入了一个温暖潮湿的地方，柔软的舌头舔吮过他的顶端，又顺着茎体的纹路游移到底部。手冢深吸一口气，昂起头，浓重的鼻息加之从喉间碾压而出的低吟，都愉悦着不二的耳朵。不二第一次给男人做这样的事，事实上，这也是他第一次与同性亲密接触，即便是拍戏，从前也从未接过如此大胆的剧本。  
然而，只因为知道这个是手冢，他的对手，他的搭档，触摸他抚摸他亲吻他的是手冢，他就放下了芥蒂，欣然接受了这样的安排。  
为什么？  
他想不明白，不过他觉得也不需要明白。很多事情不需要搞得清清楚楚，糊涂一些也未尝不是一件好事。  
手冢的阴茎在不二的口中完全硬起来，肿胀的器官塞满了不二的口腔。不二无法吞下全部，只能舔吮着头部，一边刺激着底下的囊袋。他能听见手冢愈加浓重的低吟，也能感受到口中器官的搏动与即将的爆发。他卖力地尽力让性器深入自己的喉咙，加重手冢的快感，在手冢强烈要求他放开自己时也坚决不放开……  
手冢禁不住强烈的快感，在不二嘴里释放了。  
浓稠的精液呛得不二剧烈地咳嗽起来，手冢心疼的蹲下身，想向不二道歉。哪知不二忽然凑上来，吻住了手冢，把口中剩余的气味渡到手冢的口中。  
手冢皱着眉接受不二的“赠与”，直到两人口中那股膻腥味消失殆尽。不二咬了一下手冢的下唇，退开来，狡黠一笑：“多谢款待。”  
“并不是什么款待。”手冢用拇指抹去不二嘴角流下的唾液，含到嘴里舔干净，“接下来，该是我了吧。”  
说着，他就要把不二按倒在地上，却被不二止住了。  
“嗯？”手冢疑惑地看着不二。  
“明天还要工作。”不二看着他。  
“所以？”  
“我是第一次，如果今天做全套了，明天肯定没办法工作的。”且不说手冢是否怜香惜玉，单看自己刚刚把手冢挑到了顶点，不二就知道自己不会好过，“所以……”  
撩完就跑，向来是不二本色。  
手冢挑眉，毅然推倒不二。他俯身压上，抓起不二两条腿并拢起来，然后把自己硬挺的性器插到不二的大腿根部之间。  
不进入可以，但手冢不打算让不二撩完就跑。要让两人尽兴又不让旁人看出的方法有很多，反正明天的戏份不需要裸露身体，他可以尽情地在不二身上留下浅浅的痕迹，只要不妨碍工作就行。  
不二显然没料到手冢会这样做，然而木已成舟，滚烫的性器摩擦着大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，似乎也要把那一片皮肤也磨出火来。手冢在他的推荐抽插，手套弄起他的性器，似乎是想要两人同时释放出来。  
不进入，这个方式也好不到哪里去。不二捂住嘴巴，不想让自己的呻吟太过明显。累积的快感在体内升腾，变得浓烈，变得凶猛，直直窜入他的大脑，令他脑海中一片白光，只能沉沦在这一片要命的快乐中。手冢低喘着开始冲刺，连带着抚弄不二性器的手也开始加快，直让不二几乎尖叫起来。  
白光乍现后，不二筋疲力尽地躺在地上，小腹和腿间混杂着他和手冢两人的精液。手冢伏在他的身上，轻喘着，一边拥紧他，轻轻亲吻他的侧脸。  
“手冢……”不二开口。  
“嗯？”  
不二忽然什么也不想问了，他摇摇头：“没什么。”

“咔！”  
导演的一声“咔”，让戏中的两人回到现实世界。助手及时迎上来，给不二送上水。  
导演哈哈地笑着，似乎是拍到了不错的画面。他走到不二面前，拍拍不二的肩膀，说：“哎，你们两个今天是怎么了？多入戏啊，看起来像真的一样。”  
“是吗？”不二笑道，“那是手冢君演技好，他带着我，就把我带进去了。”  
“好好保持这个势头，我们肯定可以拍出一部好剧的。”  
不二笑着应着，目光悄悄移到不远处的手冢身上。没想到，正好对上手冢注视自己的目光。这回，不二更是大大方方地望回去，眼中满满的都是笑意。  
手冢趁着不二左右无人，走上前来：“不二。”  
“手冢，”不二止住手冢的话，“你说，我们这场假戏做的如何？”  
手冢眨眨眼，微微勾起嘴角。  
他悄悄勾住不二的手指，话中带着浓浓的笑意：“或许，这场假戏，我们已经当真了。”

Fin


End file.
